


Celui qui a la plus grosse

by malurette



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angst, Crack, Gun Kink, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other, Smith & Wesson, i swear i'll update this someday
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Série de lemons/limes autour de Sanzo et de son flingue. 1er volet : Sanzo et son flingue, tous seuls. 2ème : Hazel fasciné par le flingue de Sanzo... 3ème : Et en plus il faut l'astiquer !<br/>4ème : Hakkai/Sanzo, un truc de dingue (et pas dans le bon sens).<br/>5ème : Ce que pense Gojyo du fameux flingue ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sanzo, La taille idéale...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Son seul véritable compagnon…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La taille idéale pour se tirer une balle dans la tête à tout moment  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Genjyō Sanzō x son Smith  & Wesson  
>  **Genre :** _lime_ /gun kink/angst  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya et de Smith  & Wesson ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Saiyuki - Sanzo - Masturbation, guns used for sexual penetration - Plaisir solitaire et dangeureux _(sic)_ ~~\- 3 juin~~ »  
>  sur KinkEnStock" > (round #1, juin ‘08)  
>  ~~**Note :** J’en ai bavé, pour faire marcher ce prompt ; que voulez-vous faire avec un canon de seulement 5 malheureux centimètres de long ?~~  
>  **Avertissements** supplémentaires : back-story de Sanzō ; état d’esprit suicidaire  
>  **Nombre de mots :** environ 1000

_Les vœux de chasteté ? Rien à battre !_ Sanzō rompt sans vergogne les interdits sur la tuerie, la beuverie, les substances intoxicantes diverses, la violence en général. S’il donne l’air de respecter celui sur le sexe, c’est juste par manque d’intérêt total.  
Du moins c’est ce qu’il affirme.  
Genjyō Sanzō ne couche avec personne. Genjyō Sanzō est au-dessus des désirs charnels.  
Traumatisé par les pervers qui, depuis sa jeunesse, ont tenté de le forcer à quelque chose qui le dégoûte profondément, il refuse en bloc toute sensualité. Il en est même venu à détester son apparence attirante qui déchaîne les passions autour de lui.

Pourtant... malgré toute sa volonté, son corps ignore parfois les ordres de sa tête et réclame honteusement. Il arrive que la simple force de volonté ne suffise pas à le faire taire, qu’il ait besoin d’en venir aux mains.

 

L’arme qu’il a choisie à l’âge de douze ans avait la taille idéale pour qu’il puisse la tenir dans sa main d’enfant et la porter contre sa tempe pour faire sauter sa petite tête au besoin. Sur le moment, il n’avait pas prévu qu’elle avait aussi la taille idéale pour être fourrée dans le ventre d’un violeur potentiel et tirer à bout-portant. Il a découvert ça sur le tas. La première fois, il avait visé la tête et la balle a emporté la moitié du visage de son agresseur…

Depuis, il a bien grandi, mais son fidèle Smith & Wesson M10 se loge toujours là où il lui demande. Et si c’est son propre corps qui le trahit et l’assaille de désirs impurs...

Le pistolet est dûment chargé. Il a le doigt fermement posé sur la gâchette, le canon soigneusement appuyé contre sa fosse temporale. Son autre maint tient et travaille son « autre pistolet », comme on dirait vulgairement.  
Tout est affaire de self-control. Il ne fait pas cela par plaisir, affirme-t-il. Pour lui, c’est une séance d’exorcisme. Il doit arriver à extraire la perversion de son corps, sans en perdre le contrôle. S’il perd la tête pendant l’orgasme, s’il cède à l’aveuglement des sens, que sa main lui échappe, alors c’est que son corps était déjà trop corrompu pour lui obéir et il se fera sauter la cervelle au passage.

Ce qu’il ne veut pas comprendre ni reconnaître, c’est que cette pratique dangereuse l’excite encore plus. Le fait de se sentir maître de lui-même, quelles que soient les circonstances, et la sensation de danger imminent, lui plaisent bien plus qu’ils ne devraient et augmentent encore le plaisir qu’il trouve à ces petites séances coupables.

La pratique devient vite addictive. Encore et encore, il recommence. Lorsque son corps réclame, il repousse toujours son appel, le plus longtemps possible, mais finit par céder. Il résiste toujours fermement, là-dessus il ne faiblit pas... mais le simple besoin revient de plus en plus souvent.

 _Ça n’a rien de pervers_ , martèle-t-il intérieurement chaque fois qu’il se livre à ce rituel. C’est tout au contraire pour tenir la perversion en respect et l’empêcher de s’installer dans son corps.

 

Malgré ses efforts, un jour, il réalise qu’il est en train de perdre la partie. Son bras faiblit, son arme s’incline peu à peu et la gueule s’éloigne de sa tempe. Presque imperceptiblement, mais il le sent. S’il venait à tirer à un tel moment, la balle ne lui traverserait pas la tête, finalement. 

Il finit cette séance-là furieux et dégoûté de lui-même, sans vraiment retrouver son calme ensuite. Et il ne se passe pas longtemps avant qu’il ne recommence.

Alors, pour s’assurer de sa propre résolution, la fois suivante il prend l’embout de son arme dans sa bouche. Ça lui apporte une contrainte de plus : désormais, il ne pourra plus serrer les dents pour étouffer ses gémissements. Il faudra qu’il maîtrise parfaitement sa gorge, aussi.

Si court qu’il soit, le canon prend toute la place dans sa bouche. Parfois, ne pouvant plus déglutir, il manque de s’étrangler. Le manque d’oxygène, chaque fois qu’il s’étouffe, coupant la sacro-sainte cohérence de ses pensées, le rapproche de l’extase. 

Cherchant à s’accommoder de cette masse coincée entre ses dents, il fait courir sa langue autour du canon. La circonférence, sentie de l’intérieur de sa bouche, lui semble bien plus large que quand il la tient simplement à la main. Mais pas question de se laisser impressionner. Mentalement, il recrée l’image du pistolet qu’il connaît par cœur :  
Ça ne peut pourtant pas être _si_ gros. Connaissant le calibre des balles que tire son arme, le diamètre intérieur du canon n’est pas si large : il peut y plonger le bout de sa langue, tout juste. Il pourrait à peine y mettre le doigt, aussi, si l’envie l’en prenait. Ça fait une taille tout à fait respectable, pas tellement imposante.

Le métal est froid entre ses lèvres, contre sa langue. L’acier laisse dans sa bouche un goût de fer qu’il associe au sang. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il arrête définitivement de penser pour seulement ressentir.

Une main en bas s’active. L’autre, crispée sur la poignée, tremble. À chaque fois, il s’en faut d’un cheveu pour qu’il ne serre instinctivement le poing et presse la gâchette. À chaque fois, il se concentre pour garder le contrôle de cette main, juste à temps, juste ce qu’il faut.  
À chaque fois, il lui semble que ça devient de plus en plus difficile. La difficulté croissante toutefois ne fait qu’augmenter son impression de triomphe chaque fois qu’il prend le dessus sur son corps.

 

Cela fini, il nettoie toujours soigneusement son arme. Elle lui a laissé dans la bouche un goût étrangement amer. L’embout luisant de salive et l’idée d’avoir léché l’intérieur qu’il huile si soigneusement le dégoûtent presque autant qu’avoir à nettoyer l’éjaculat de son propre corps.  
_Si quelque chose d’aussi sale te plaisait_ , se répète-t-il avec une sombre satisfaction, _c’est que tu serais vraiment un immonde pervers_. Allumant une cigarette avec une main légèrement tremblante, il se convainc qu’il ne l’est pas. La preuve, malgré les péchés qu’il accumule, il est toujours en vie. Toujours dépositaire de son sūtra. Il est fort, et s’assure avec diligence de la robustesse de son corps comme de son esprit, comme il le doit à son maître.

Pour ce qui est de la clairvoyance et de l’honnêteté envers lui-même en revanche, il faudrait qu’il trouve une autre solution.


	2. Hazel/Sanzo, La plus grosse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après leur première rencontre, si Sanzō a impressionné Hazel, ça n'est certainement pas avec son arme. Promis. Gat en a de bien plus belles, _d'abord !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Celui qui a la plus grosse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki Reload  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Gaty Nenehawk, Hazel Grouse -> Genjō Sanzō  
>  **Genre :** gun kink, plutôt dérangé  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** _Saiyuki_ (de préférence les "méchants")/gunkink  
>  fandom proposé par Plume_de_Plomb pour un mème à kink avec des kinks secrets – ici gunkink (été ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : l’arc _Even a Worm_ , forcément, pour avoir Hazel dedans...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Gat protège Hazel de son corps massif et de ses deux pistolets depuis de longues années. Ses performances ne l’impressionnent plus maintenant ; elles font partie de l’ordinaire.

Jusqu’au jour où leur route croise celle du prêtre Sanzō, lequel fait forte impression sur Hazel.

L’homme est entouré de trois serviteurs, mais se bat lui-même directement, à l’aide d’un seul pistolet. Il n’utilise son sutra sacré qu’en dernier recours. Pour se battre, il emploie un pistolet, tout petit. Il doit bien tenir dans la main. Le canon est minuscule.

« Ça doit sans doute être difficile de bien viser avec ?  
\- Effectivement. Mais il ne s’en sort pas trop mal.  
\- Hmm. »

Ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Hazel suit avec une attention soutenue chacun des gestes de son serviteur qui nettoie ses armes jumelles.

« Gat.  
\- Oui.  
\- Ce soir, prête-moi une de tes armes.  
\- Et ta protection ?  
\- Ne peux-tu te débrouiller avec un seul ?  
\- Si. Mais c’est moins sûr.  
\- Il n’est sûr dans ce cas que nous soyions attaqués, mais si cela se produisait, tu n’aurais qu’à me réveiller et récupérer l’arme qu’il te manque. »

Gat obtempère. Que faire d’autre ? Il n’est pas censé contredire son maître, même quand celui-ci est en tort.

Gat ne dit rien non plus quand Hazel, sachant très bien qu’il monte la garde à sa porte, caresse en murmurant le canon dur et froid du revolver, le barillet, la crosse. Perdu dans ses visions de l’autre prêtre, ne l’écouterait de toute façon pas.


	3. Sanzo - À astiquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un symbole phallique, *évidemment* !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et en plus il faut l’astiquer...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Genjyō Sanzō et son Smith & Wesson  
>  **Genre :** gen avec une pointe de fétichisme involontaire  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « l’éclat de l’acier » d’après 6variations   
> **Nombre de mots :** 400+

...Et il faut en prendre soin, regrette Sanzō. Il n’a jamais fait grand cas du monde autour de lui. Il y a eu son maître, évidemment, et quelques exceptions du temps du monastère, mais ce temps est révolu et en général, il ne s’intéresse quasiment à rien ni personne – pas même à lui-même.  
Il voit ce qui peut lui être utile. Et c’est à peu près tout. Il aimerait que la relation cesse immédiatement après usage. Surtout pour les humains. Pour les objets c’était censé être facile. Pourtant, la métaphore du vieil abbé sur chaque action qui laisse fumée et cendres lui colle à la peau. 

Son revolver, par exemple ? Ce machin l’aide, mais il demande beaucoup en retour. Il l’a autrefois choisi pour sa petite taille et pour sa maniabilité : à la mesure de sa main d’enfant forcé de devenir trop vite adulte, de sa petite tête déjà farcie d’horreurs. Il l’utilise. Sans se poser trop de questions. Il vise. Il ne prête pas grand attention aux balles. Il appuie sur la gâchette.  
Et ensuite il voudrait n’avoir plus qu’à le ranger et ne plus s’en soucier de rien, en tout cas ne plus se soucier de l’arme ; il sait qu’il aura fatalement à se soucier de nouvelles cibles toujours trop vite à son goût. 

Mais non, ça ne se finit par là. Il lui faut renouveler le magasin. Et puis graisser la mécanique. Il l’a laissé se gripper une fois et a détesté la position de faiblesse où ça l’a laissé en plein combat : ça n’arrivera pas deux fois !  
Il se voit donc obligé de le démonter et de le graisser soigneusement. Avec beaucoup plus de soins qu’il ne voudrait. 

Il ne veut pas en faire du tape à l’œil. Il l’avait pourtant choisi discret et efficace, et ça reste malgré tout un foutu symbole phallique.   
Il s’est un peu trop habitué à l’utiliser à tort et à et travers et maintenant il a _besoin_ de le décharger régulièrement. S’il ne le fait pas, ses niveaux d’aggressivité augmentent de façon drastique. Il néglige sa propre santé, son alimentation, son repos, mais veille quand même à celle de son arme. Il la recharge, donc, et la nettoie, et la graisse, et essuie les résidus excédentaires, avec une minutie rare. Il l’astique pour de bon. Il déteste ça, mais oui, il s’en occupe de façon presque caressante et au point de la faire reluire. Mais quelle idée, vraiment !


	4. Hakkai/Sanzo, Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rappelez-vous que Hakkai est un psychopathe, et que Sanzo ne vaut guère mieux. Quant au flingue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Freak_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Cho Hakkai x le Smith&Wesson x Genjō Sanzō   
> **Genre :** pervers  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** cette réinterprétation est propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Saiyuki – N'importe qui/Sanzo – Gun play – "Mais il est trop court, ce flingue !" - Round 2 - 7 décembre sur KinkEnStock   
> **Nombre de mots :** ~1900

Sauf accidents, Genjyo Sanzō ne se sépare jamais de son Smith & Wesson. Même pour le sexe, il le garde à portée de main. Sur la tablette, à côté de l’oreiller ou au pied du lit, ça dépend de là où il pense à le lâcher, mais ça n’est jamais loin.

« Après tout, remarque Hakkai, on n’est jamais à l’abri d’une attaque surprise. On ne sait jamais quand les yōkai attaqueront. »  
Il a quelque chose de bizarre dans le regard en disant cela. Sanzō a l’intuition désagréable qu’il ne pense pas aux assassins envoyés par Kogaiji, mais à celui qui dort au fond de lui, sous les limiteurs, et à l’Onde négative.

Le ton de Hakkai est artificiellement léger quand il suggère ensuite que Sanzō garde carrément son arme au poing même au lit. En appuyant sur le sens de « au lit ». Comme si ça pouvait passer pour une plaisanterie.

Et Sanzō ne peut ni répondre « Oui bien sûr » ni « Nan, ch’uis pas parano à ce point quand même ». Il a du mal à admettre que le choix ne lui appartienne pas, mais fait semblant de rien.

« C’est vachement dangereux, quand même, » grommelle Sanzō, en désespoir de cause. Le pire, c’est que Hakkai en rajoute :  
« C’est sûr ; ce pistolet détruit les yokai, ça en fait une menace accrue. »  
Et dans sa bouche ça sonne comme une évidence que ça n’est pas une raison pour s’en séparer – _au contraire_ , même. C’est le fait que cette arme soit si dangereuse qui en fait son utilité. Si elle était inoffensive, pourquoi Sanzō s’en encombrerait-il ?

« Tu es cinglé, tu le sais, ça ? »  
Oui. Il admet ça sans se démonter. En souriant, sûr de lui. Bien sûr.   
« Ça m’est égal, » affirme-t-il.

Il devrait l’envoyer promener. Seulement, pour Sanzō, reconnaître face à Hakkai qu’il est encore plus pervers que Gojyō, c’est totalement impossible. Pour son orgueil propre, pas question de revenir sur le jugement qu’il a déjà posé sur le kappa, et aussi, même si c’est encore moins rationnel, parce que quoi qu’ils fassent ensemble, il n’accepte pas non plus de briser l’image qu’il a de Hakkai.  
L’ex-professeur est censé être un gentil grand frère, une femme au foyer, un moralisateur barbant, quelqu’un qui agit de manière équilibrée, censé faire oublier son passé de criminel, et censé avoir surmonté son instabilité mentale. D’habitude, le masque qu’il arbore est parfait. En privé... il arrive qu’il se craquelle.  
Sanzō sait qu’ils jouent un jeu dangereux ainsi, plus dangereux que n’importe quel autre, et pourtant, il lui fait encore confiance. De toute façon, il n’est pas capable de l’en dissuader. S’il cherche à discuter, c’est uniquement pour la forme.

« Tu es sûr ?  
\- Certain. Fais-le, s’il te plaît. »

Et après tout, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Cet artifice mettra de la distance entre eux. Ça permettra ainsi à Sanzō de se protéger, lui qui a tellement peur des contacts humains, pas seulement physiques, mais aussi des liens qu’il peut créer avec les autres. Et si Hakkai s’imagine encore ne pas mériter le toucher d’un amant, pour des raisons que Sanzō ne cherche même pas à élucider, que peut-il y faire ? Il ne voit pas l’intérêt de perdre son temps à le convaincre du contraire – ça n’est pas son problème à lui.

Alors il ne le touche pas, pas avec ses mains. Seulement avec le museau court de son arme.

Hakkai ne tourne pas rond. Éducation censément catholique complètement partie en vrille, déséquilibre déjà avant ou après s’être retrouvé abandonné, traumatisme à un moment ou l’autre, Kanan ou pas seulement... ça non plus ça n’est pas le problème de Sanzō. Il ne cherche pas à savoir ce qui cloche exactement. Il ne juge pas, non plus. Tant que ça ne le met pas en danger directement et que ça ne dérange pas le cours de sa propre existence, il veut bien lui rendre ce service. Pour l’équilibre de leur groupe, pour arriver au bout de ce pèlerinage, mine de rien il a besoin de lui en bon état. (Il n’admettra jamais cela à haute voix et a du mal à l’admettre déjà à lui-même, mais voilà. Et… peut-être que l’idée d’utiliser son précieux pistolet pour faire autre chose que détruire l’intrigue, oui, et qu’il a envie de voir ce que ça donnera.)

Hakkai s’est couché sur le ventre, le nez dans l’oreiller. Sanzō pose l’embout à la base de la nuque. Dans le creux, là. Comme pour une exécution. Il arme le chien. _Clic_. Mais ne tirera pas. La tension dans les épaules de Hakkai est à peine perceptible de là où il est.  
Lentement, très lentement, Sanzō descend le long de la colonne vertébrale. Les frissons se suivent par vagues. Il guide son arme d’une main assurée, sans trembler. 

Arrivé en bas, il passe à la suite sans aucune préparation, pas de lubrifiant ni rien. Ça ne pourra pas entrer tel quel. À moins de le faire de force. Dans la douleur et peut-être le sang. C’est d’ailleurs ce qu’attend Hakkai, si ça se trouve. Mais Sanzō ne l’entend pas de cette oreille. 

Il va et vient à l’entrée, y va des stimulus tactiles. Petit à petit, ça aide les muscles à se détendre. Jusqu’à ce que l’embout glisse à l’intérieur. Quand il introduit le reste, c’est un peu plus difficile.   
Hakkai ne se défend pas, mais il l’entend siffler entre ses dents. Il perçoit sa lutte pour relâcher la tension mise en place par réflexe.  
Heureusement que le canon est somme toute court, il n’y a pas loin à faire entrer. Ça aide et ça dessert, aussi. Légèrement moins long que son doigt, il suffira à peine, peut-être même pas ? à atteindre ce qu’il souhaite.   
Et il ne peut pas aller plus loin : même s’ils voulaient, il ne pourrait pas, vraiment pas, faire entrer le barillet (de toute façon Sanzō s’y opposerait : ça serait trop horrible à nettoyer ensuite).

Mince, réalise alors Sanzō : Il est _trop_ court, ce flingue, pour un tel jeu. Hakkai y a-t-il pensé ? Pour un peu, le prêtre se giflerait mentalement de s’être posé la question : Bien sûr qu’il y a pensé. Forcément. Ça fait _forcément_ partie de son plan tordu.

C’est exprès qu’il leur complique les choses à tous les deux ! Ça l’oblige à prendre un temps fou là-dessus.

Et non seulement c’est dangereux, mais en plus il n’est pas même pas sûr qu’il soit possible d’y trouver du plaisir. On dit beaucoup de choses de ce genre de stimulation, mais il doute qu’elle soit suffisante. Sur lui-même, il la couplerait à autre chose. Là, non. Il garde ses mains pour lui et ne touche _rien_.

Du coup, comprenant qu’il s’est fait avoir, il serait presque près à plutôt gifler cette espèce de connard pour de vrai. Sauf que leur position ne s’y prête pas. L’autre solution, ça serait de retirer son flingue et de le tuer, là, immédiatement. Mais ça non plus il ne le fera pas. Au point où ils en sont...  
Pas qu’il tienne vraiment à garder Hakkai en vie ni qu’il se reconnaisse pris à son piège. Juste que ça poserait, là encore, plus de problèmes que ça n’en résoudrait de l’abattre. 

_Connard_ , quand même, vraiment. C’est le kappa dont on dit qu’il a la fièvre du jeu juste à cause du poker, mais c’est vraiment Hakkai qui lance les paris les plus risqués – et les plus sournois.

 

Le travail à faire à partir de là est long, très long. C’est quelque chose que Sanzō sait faire au doigt, sur lui-même ; il suffit de deux phalanges, mais arme au point, sans sens du toucher, c’est autrement plus difficile.   
Il doit fouiller, trouver l’angle idéal pour atteindre la prostate, mesurer la pression à appliquer. Hakkai qui cherche tellement à toujours rester maître de lui-même, de son corps comme de ses émotions, à peine plus expressif qu’un cadavre, n’aide vraiment pas. Privé de sons ou même de changements de rythme dans sa respiration, Sanzō se guide à la tension qui parcourt son corps, à la force qu’il met à réprimer ses réactions.

Quand enfin il est sûr d’avoir trouvé le geste à faire et à répéter, Sanzō cherche son propre plaisir. Sachant que ça sera plus facile et plus rapide pour lui et que pourtant il veut être bien sûr que ça sera bien fini il faut qu’il achève ce qu’il a commencé sur Hakkai d’abord... Il n’a pas confiance dans sa main s’il jouit avant. Il a beau avoir ôté les cartouches du pistolet, pas question de presser la gâchette dans un spasme.  
Il veut être capable de finir correctement ce qu’il a commencé sur son compagnon, question rythme et précision des mouvements, sans fausse note.

*

Quand tout est fini, Hakkai soupire longuement. Ce qui serait du contentement chez n’importe quel amant, suppose Sanzō (pour ce qu’il en sait, ça n’est pas comme s’il avait l’habitude de l’amour) il a l’intuition qu’ici ce qu’il exprime est plus l’accomplissement du travail bien fait que la satisfaction purement charnelle. Cela renforce son idée que Hakkai prend ça dans sa curieuse optique de punition, pas par plaisir (mais c’est pas son problème, se répète Sanzō, il ne s’en soucie pas assez, n’est-ce pas ?)

Le devoir envers leur groupe, assurer le bien-être du leader pour celui de tous en lui servant de poupée sur laquelle évacuer son stress et exercer son contrôle personnel ? Non, ça ne peut pas aller jusque là, quand même. Hakkai se montre toujours généreux, pour suivre ce qu’indique son nom. Intérieurement, il ne peut pas être altruiste à ce point, à son propre détriment. Vraiment, c’est que dans cette affaire, c’est Hakkai qui utilise Sanzō et pas l’inverse. Tch.

Il affiche toujours le même sourire, la même gaîté forcée quand en se relevant, il annonce qu’il va changer les draps et propose de s’occuper de nettoyer aussi le pistolet. Ce que Sanzō refuse. Pas sans remarquer qu’il y a quelque chose d’éteint dans ses yeux.

« Pas la peine. ‘Le ferai moi-même. »   
(Il pense quelque chose ressemblant plus à _T’y touches, t’es mort._ )  
« Je vais prendre une douche. Veux-tu y aller d’abord ?  
\- Nan. Je vais m’occuper de mon flingue tout de suite (en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que je suis vraiment en train de faire). Disparais de ma vue pendant ce temps.  
\- Comme tu préfères. »

 

Toujours pratique, Hakkai avait prévu une serviette pour ne pas tacher les draps. Il quitte la chambre en l'emportant et disparaît en direction de la salle de bains, laissant Sanzō seul avec son arme et ses pensées. Ça lui procure au moins une distraction une poignée de secondes durant : Sanzō est prêt à parier que quand il reviendra de sa douche, Hakkai changera quand même les draps ; il est prêt à le parier.  
 _Control freak_ , peste-t-il dans un souffle. Mais au moins, ça c'est du _freak_ age dont il a l'habitude maintenant et qui l'aide à retrouver une impression de normalité avec leur petit numéro.


	5. Gojyo, Hakkai, Sanzo ; Compenser quelque chose ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C’est bien connu qu’un type qui cherche à compenser autre chose se trimballe avec un gros flingue. Mais alors, que penser de quelqu’un gardant un pistolet de taille modeste ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Compenser quoi ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Genjō Sanzō (et son flingue), Sha Gojyō, Cho Hakkai  
>  **Genre :** mélange improbable de crack et de matière à angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 à R / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** Sanzō, « mais il est trop court ce flingue ! » d’après KinkEnStock   
> **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400 et des poussières

Gojyō plaisante en suggérant que Sanzō dort avec son flingue. Il ne réalise pas que c’est vrai. Depuis son tout premier périple à la recherche du sūtra de son maître, le jeune bonze Sanzō garde toujours son arme à portée de main, même pour dormir. Surtout pour dormir : personne ne sait quand l’ennemi peut surgir, et les plus dangereux sont ceux qui attendent pour vous prendre au dépourvu. Donc, selon qu’ils dorment en intérieur ou à la belle étoile, il a toujours son fidèle Smith & Wesson sous son oreiller ou dans sa manche. Il l’avait choisi initialement pour son canon court : la taille idéale pour se loger une balle dans la tempe au besoin c’était sur ce critère morbide, oui. Depuis, il s’est révélé pratique à ranger dans le moindre repli de vêtement.  
Et aujourd’hui, ce canon court suscite de nouvelles émotions :

Gojyō et Hakkai en discutent dans son dos.

« C’est bien connu qu’un type qui cherche à compenser pour autre chose se trimballe partout avec un gros flingue. La taille du flingue compense pour celle de… l’autre.  
\- Certes, mais alors, que penser de quelqu’un gardant toujours sur lui un pistolet de taille modeste ?  
\- Hem. Pas la moindre idée. Et en fait, je ne veux pas savoir : ça doit être quelque chose de salement tordu.  
\- He bien he bien, toi que l’on traite tellement de pervers, serais-tu finalement prude ?  
\- Nan, c’est juste que je ne m’intéresse pas aux machins des autres mecs.  
\- C’est pourtant toi qui a amené ce sujet.  
\- C’est toi qui as commencé à parler de symbolisme. »  
(Et les revoilà à pinailler comme un vieux couple marié sur quelle belle-sœur a dit quoi à quelle tante au remariage de quelle grand-mère...)

Comme ils ne sont jamais aussi discrets qu’ils le croiraient (ou qu’en tout cas Gojyō le croit par moments Sanzō se demande si Hakkai ne fait pas exprès de le laisser entendre, pour une raison qui lui échappe et qu’il ne veut pas creuser) il caresse l’idée de les faire taire de quelques balles dans la peau.  
L’ennui c’est qu’il ne compte pas vraiment le tuer pour de bon ; ils ont quand même leur utilité, et alors, ayant survécu à cet assaut, les remarques qu’ils pourront faire encore sur l’usage qu’il fait de son pistolet… non, il n’arrive pas à imaginer lesquelles exactement, mais justement, il ne veut surtout pas savoir.

Tout comme il ne veut pas leur prouver qu’il n’a rien à vouloir compenser. Non non non. Il refuse de seulement envisager ça. Ça leur ferait trop plaisir !

Il se contentera d’une balle perdue lors du prochain combat, s’il y pense. Voilà. _Ah, mais !_


End file.
